


Beaux Arts

by crankyoldman, drakonlily



Series: Your Empire is Falling [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FANTASTIC HEADLINES, Multi, lucis public media, media matters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/crankyoldman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily





	Beaux Arts

THE TIDE OF THE WAR HAS TURNED

Praise the Astrals for their might, Regis Lucis Caelum the XIV will go down in history as the King to bring peace talks to the world! Just hours ago, the first major Lucian onslaught of the war began. This bold and decisive move put all of our major players onto the field of battle. The Lucian Royal Family was joined by all three of the Oracles to attempt to call down the Power of the Six.

Those of us in Insomnia will recount the day that the barrier fell to our children. That moment was filled with all the hope left in Lucis, and it will be our legacy. Hope beyond hope, trust in the power of our Kings, and the Royal Family with them; how we sent our faith and dedication to both the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive as they supported the Royal Family and the Oracles. 

We are still getting reports from the battlefield. What we do know is that Queen Aulae lead the Kingsglaive mages in assisting as the Oracles: Queen Sylva Via Fleuret, Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret, and Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret called upon the Six. The sky grew bright, and the esper-lights sparked to life when that call was answered. 

In the front of the battle, according to the reports, King Consort Cor Leonis, the Sword of the King, and Marshal of the Crownsguard lead the charge. On his command, a line of Kingsglaives upped their shields and held the front while the Crownsguard made a full-on assault. Daemons, Monsters, and Magiteck Troopers alike fell before the blade of the Immortal and his Crownsguard. 

The bulk of the Niflehiem line was attempting to bring down the Marshal, a swarm of saberteeth on a male coeurl. It was at this moment that King Regis and Prince Noctis revealed themselves. Reports claim that they were dressed as mages of the Kingsglaive and blended in until they were flush with the line. When they both called upon the Armigers, the Niflehiem troops trembled with cries of "knights of the round on the field!" Our King and Prince lifted from the ground and performed a pincer move that decimated an already shaken Niflehiem army. 

While Her Highness lead the mages in opening a pathway, the Oracles performed the first mass Calling since the legendary War of the Crystals. This Calling brought down the fury of the Six and the King of the Espers, Bahamute. This combined effort drove the line of Niflehiem off of Lucis and deep into their territory. So deep, that the Niflehiem Emperor has reached out for peace talks! 

What will these talks entail? We are standing by to let you know!


End file.
